Glee Reloaded- Noch mal alles auf Anfang 1.1
thumb|400pxEinführung :) Hey Leute, ich bin mal wieder da um euch zu nerven:) Also ich hab mal gedacht ich mal mal ganz Glee neu. Lasst euch einfach überraschen:) eure Juju Folge 1. Aller Anfang ist schwer!!! Rachel: Hallo erstmal. Für alle die mich nicht kennen: ich bin Rachel Berry. Der größte Star am Sternenhimmel den die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Ich bin die talentierteste Sängerin der ganzen Schule. Was sag ich da, der ganzen Welt! Obwohl da gibts doch noch eine, mein absolutes Idol: Babara! Rachel geht den Flur entlang. Und bleibt vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen, thumb|263px Was sehen meine Augen denn da? An der McKinley soll ein Glee-Club gegründet werden! Aber da bin ich doch sofort dabei. Ich werde bestimmt Leadsängerin oder Capitän. Eins ist schon mal sicher: Ich werde der Star des Glee Clubs! Rachel trägt sich in der Liste ein und geht entschlossen weg. Mr Shue: Mr Shue steht vor dem schwarzen Brett. Einen Glee- Club an dieser Schule anzubieten war die beste Idee meines Lebens. Die Liste hängt erst seit heute morgen hier und es haben sich schon 5 Schüler eingetragen. Es war vielleicht doch eine gut Idee von meiner FrauEmma von L.A. nach Lima zu ziehen, auch wenn ich das Meer jetzt schon vermisse. Aber Emma's Mutter braucht unsere Unterstützung, seit ihr Mann tot ist. Ich hoffe es geht so gut weiter wie es angefangen hat. Quinn: Quinn starrt fassungslos auf das schwarze Brett. Oh mein Gott, ein Glee Club? Wie peinlich. Und alles nur Loser die sich eingetragen haben. Obwohl warte... Finn thumb|259pxHudson will in den Glee Club? Der beliebteste Junge der Schule? Er ist so süß und heiß! Und er hat mich vor kurzem angelächelt. Wenn ich auch in den Glee Club einsteigen würde, könnte ich vielleicht Finn näher kommen. Na ja ich wollte schon immer mal singen. Quinn trägt sich in der Liste ein. Ich frag gleich mal Santana und Brittany ob sie auch vorsingen wollen, Santana: Santana steht mit Brittany und Quinn im Flur. Santana: Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?! Du willst uns doch verarschen! Wir... Zum Glee Club?! Niemals! Hallo, wir sind Cheerios! Wir können nicht zu diesen Losern in den Glee-Club gehen! Dann ist unser ruf völlig am Ende.thumb|310px Quinn: Aber stell dir vor dank uns gewinnt der Glee-Club die Nationals, dann wären wir noch beliebter als wir es jetzt schon sind und wir wären die Helden an dieser Schule. Jeder würde uns beneiden, jeder würde zu uns hoch schaun, jeder würde so sein wollen wie wir. Ist es nicht das was wir uns immer schon erträumt haben?! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir jeden Jungen abkriegen würde den wir wollten. Santana: Ja schon, aber was ist wenn wir die Nationals nicht gewinnen würden, dann wären wir die größten Loser der Schule. Quinn: Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir die einzigen beliebten die in den Glee-Club gehen würden. Santana: Wer den noch? Quinn: Finn Hudson... Santana: DER Finn Hudson? Quinn nickte. Santana: Der Quarterback Finn Hudson?thumb|248px Quinn: Nein, weißt du... Der Müllmann Finn Hudson. Klar der Quarterback Finn Hudson! Brittany: Was ein Müllmann ist im Glee-Club? Vielleicht hat der ja ein Einhorn... Santana: Was?! Quinn: Ach lass sie. Du weißt ja wie sie ist. Brittany: Also wenns im Glee-Club Einhörner gibt bin ich dabei! Quinn: Siehst du Santana, sogar Brittany würde mitmachen. Santana: Meinentwegen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung! Quinn: Die wäre? Santana: Ich bekomm bei unserem Vorsingen den Hauptpart. Quinn: Abgemacht. Brittany: Was hast du wo abgemacht? Santana: Ach Brit-Brit. Santana lächelt Brittany freundlich an und gibt ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe. Kurt:thumb|238px|Glee - Wiki US Kurt geht fröhlich durch den Gang mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und steuert Rachel an. Kurt: Hey Rachel! Rachel sieht von ihrem Schließfach hoch. Rachel: Hi Kurt, was gibts? Kurt: Ich habe eine Wahnsinns- Neuigkeit! Kurt hält Rachel den Arm hin und Rachel hakt sich bei ihm ein. Rachel: Komm, erzähl schon! Kurt: Du hast dich doch auch beim Glee Club eingetragen, oder? Rachel: Klar! Kurt: Finn Hudson hat sich auch eingetragen! Rachel kreischt. Rachel: Echt? Kurt: Denkst du etwa ich lüg dich an, wenn es um das Thema süße Jungs geht?! Rachel schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Kurt: Vielleicht kommt er einem von uns näher... Rachel: Kurt, du weißt, ich liebe dich, aber Finn ist nicht dein Team. Kurt: Man darf ja wohl noch träumen. So Themawechsel! Welchen Song willst du zur Audition singen? Rachel: Auf jeden Fall soll der Song von Barbra Streisand sein! Kurt und Rachel biegen um die Ecke und verschwinden damit aus dem Bild. Will: Will sitz an einem Pult in der Aula. Vor ihm ein Zettel. Er sieht auf den Zettel. GLEE CLUB-NEW DIRECTIONS (bitte zum Vorsingen hier eintragen) Rachel Berry Lauren Zizes Finn Hudson Kurt Hummel Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray Mercedes Jones Jacob Ben Israel Tina Cohen-Chang Mike Chang Will: Als erstes hätten wir Rachel Berry. Rachel kommt auf die Bühne. Rachel: Hallo, ich bin Rachel Berry und ich singe Barbras Streisands Meisterwerk People. Will: Dann lass mal hören. Rachel fängt an zu singen.thumb|left|335 px People, People who need people Are the luckiest people in the world Were children needing other children And yet letting our grown-up pride Hide all the need inside Acting more like children than children Lovers''thumb|300px|Rachel bei People'' Are very special people They're the luckiest people in the world With one person One very special person A feeling deep in your soul Says you are half now you're whole No more hunger and thirst But first be a person who needs people People, people who need people Are the luckiest people in the world. Rachel hört auf zu singen. Will: Wow. Mehr kann ich dazu wohl nicht sagen. Rachel: Danke, Mr Shuester. Ich denke, ich werde dem Glee Club eine große Hilfe sein. Will runzelt die Stirn. Will: Gut als nächstes haben wir Lauren Zizes. Lauren betritt die Bühne. Lauren: Ich bin Lauren Zizes und ich singe Move in the Right Direction. Spoiler - Gerüchten zu Folgen singen Santana, Brittany und Quinn einen Song von Destinys Child - Es soll ein Song von Adele gesungen werden - Ryan Murphy hat angedeutet das am Ende der Folge ein Gruppensong gesungen wird Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Drama